


Insatiable

by GummySungShine



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Frottage, Horny Gremlin Rufus Shinra, M/M, Rufus is horny again, morning shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummySungShine/pseuds/GummySungShine
Summary: After a night of good fucking, Tseng finds himself unsurprised when it seems it wasn't enough for Rufus.(Long story short: Rufus is a horny lil gremlin and Tseng happily plays along).
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemi_Almasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi_Almasy/gifts), [MeChewChew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/gifts).



> Just something quick, short, and dirty to get this idea out of my brain.  
> This was inspired by talk of Tsengru frotting and fingering over on twitter (I'm sorry/not sorry I started the frotting talk...)  
> Also dedicating this to Nemi_Almasy for her birthday, and MeChewChew for all the horny talk :D
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'd so there might be mistakes.

\---

Though he’d only just woken up, Tseng could already tell how his morning would play out; if the kisses at his neck, the hand gripping at his hip, and the blond’s hard on rubbing against his ass was any indication.

“You’re insatiable, you know that?” The Turk tossed the comment over his shoulder.  
  
Grinning against Tseng’s shoulder, sucking lightly on his skin, Rufus spoke his reply. “I know you like it.”

Branded a liar if he said he didn’t, there was something about mornings that had him always giving Rufus what he wanted. Knowing they both had little time to spare, the threat of tardiness and late meetings hanging over their heads, they would have to make things quick.

Rolling himself over to face the blond, Tseng pulled him into a kiss; hot, openmouthed, no hesitation. Reaching down to toy with Rufus’ erection, his heated flesh was already so warm to the touch. The ragged moan let out into his mouth had him wondering just how long he’d been hard for. The thought that his lover had laid there, perhaps touching himself next to him while he slept, was an image enough alone to rile him up.

Pushing his hips against Rufus’, hand moving behind to hold and knead at the VP’s ass, the friction it brought had the blond pulling away for a split moment.

“Fuck. Tseng.” He hissed through his teeth.

Hearing his name spoken in such a way was always a delight to the Turk. Knowing he’d do it again was just an added bonus.  
Thankful for their nakedness, courtesy of the night before, it was a wonder how Rufus managed to stay so horny after a very thorough fucking just hours ago. It was like breaking the dam, so to speak. Tseng could likely expect a blowjob or handjob later in the day if they managed to grab a few minutes of privacy. Once he’d gotten Rufus going, it was hard to stop him.

“Tseng.” Moaning his name again, pitch deepening, he latched his lips back onto the Turk’s.  
  
Gently pushing his hips up, finding more of that delicious friction he craved, Rufus took both his and Tseng’s cocks between his hand, forming a loose grip around the hardened flesh. Rocking up into his grasp with another harsh moan into the Turk’s mouth, he sucked down upon the man’s bottom lip, taking it in between his teeth before letting it go with a gasp.  
Fingers prodding at his entrance had him squirming. Unable to decide whether to push backwards on those fingers, or buck forwards into his own hand, a pathetic whine ripped from his mouth.

Breathing out a laugh, Tseng took pity on him. Pressing the tips of his fingers against the blond’s hole, they slipped in relatively easily all thanks to his work the night before. He wondered how loose he could keep him throughout the day; could make an easy job of a quick fuck later if he felt like it. Employing the use of a toy for the whole day seemed like a swell plan, too.  
The small growl and peeved look from the VP told him he wasn’t paying him enough attention as his mind wandered, conjuring up all sorts of scenarios in which he could keep Rufus wanting more. Apologising with a sharp thrust of his fingers, Tseng let out a small moan of his own as Rufus lurched forward, both cocks slipping against each other in the blond’s tightening hold.

Rolling his hips, pushing back and forth in a steady rhythm onto both the fingers inside him and into his own hand, Rufus let his lids flutter shut, eyes beginning to roll into the back of his head at the dual stimulation. Panting against Tseng’s lips, breath hot and heavy, a kiss stolen here and there by the Turk as he worked him, a mantra of the man’s name tumbled so freely from his mouth.

“Tseng. Tseng. _God, Tseng_.”

With the grip around them both tightening to an almost painful degree, even the Turk couldn’t help but buck his hips into Rufus’ fist, breathing the blond’s name.  
  
“ _Rufus_.”

Groaning low and deep in his throat, the sound of his name quickly pushed Rufus ever further to the edge. Feeling his impending orgasm, the fingers inside him working magic in a way that only Tseng knew, he closed the already miniscule gap between them again, pushing his tongue into the Turk’s mouth, kissing him with unabashed fervour.

“Fuck. Oh, shit—” His words mingled with their kiss, pulling a curse from Tseng’s own mouth in the process.

Both teetering so close to the edge of pleasure, Tseng made sure to get the most out of the blond, using his deft fingers to push him right to his peak. The length pressed up against his own throbbed as fine ropes of cum coated both their stomachs. Just that feeling alone coupled with the choked groan that ripped its way out of the VP was enough to have him coming.

With shaky breaths they locked eyes, a lazy smile painting its way upon Rufus’ face. Sighing low, deep, the fingers inside him probed gently still. As wonderful as Tseng’s fingers were, they couldn’t beat the feeling of his dick. But as they both knew, there was little time to have a repeat of last night’s session.

Satisfied, at least for the time being, the wicked glint in the Turk’s chocolate-hued eyes told Rufus there would at least be more to come later.


End file.
